


The cave you seek

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, THIS ISN'T ABOUT ECHIDNA FROM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia, implied vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: A young human male stumbles upon a cave in the middle of a terrible thunderstorm. Thinking himself safe, he realizes only too late who the owner of the cave is.





	The cave you seek

The cave was cold and damp, waterdrops trickling down the sides and ending in small pools on the floor. Fungus and mushrooms and odd flowers grew wildly, with no direction and no guidance, filling the cave with colors and odd scents that would be almost painful for a mortal man.

But luckily for the inhabitant of the cave, they were no mortal man. She was an age-old snake-woman hybrid, slithering on her belly like the most fearsome of snakes while her torso and head were that of the most fair and beautiful woman. The skin of her body was most peculiar, shimmering and speckled, dark green and covered in brown spots. Her face, vaguely in the shape of a heart, was dark and free of blemishes and framed by long and slightly curly, raven black hair. In her mouth were massive and jagged teeth, not the thin and long teeth of a normal snake.

The weather outside was dreadful; it rained something awful, and thunderclaps were plenty. This meant coldness and even more dampness in the cave than usual, and as she didn’t want to go out in it, Echidna was slumbering in the back-end of her cave.

That was until someone stumbled into her lair, completely drenched and shivering from the cold.

Echidna lifted her head, just enough to look at the unfortunate person but not enough that they would see her. She was shrouded in darkness, cold and clammy, and her tongue slipped out, long and forked, and tasted the air.

Male, young, desperate for a place to seek shelter. Fear.

He waddled further into the cave, completely unaware of her presence, and sat down in the middle, looking around. He didn’t say a word, looked scared, if not outright terrified. Could he sense her? Was he scared of the rain? The thunderclaps? Was he on the run, hiding from someone, or something?

“Hello?” he finally called out and slung his bag over his shoulder to set it on the ground. Echidna was silent as the grave, quietly slithering closer to the unsuspecting man.

When she was close enough that he could see her, it was already too late to escape.

She launched forward, had been curled up like a spring, and wrapped herself around him, relishing the terrified scream as he realized what was going on.

“Hello,” she hissed, a menacing grin appearing on her features, and all color drained from the man’s face. She had not yet curled tightly enough around him that he couldn’t talk, wanted to savor the moment where she could feel his breath leave his body, see the light leave his eyes.

“What are you?” he whispered, voice feeble and trembling, and struggled to get free. She could feel his arms and legs push and kick against her much stronger body, and she nearly let a loud laugh rip from her lips and fill the cave.

Nearly.

“I,” she spoke, “am Echidna.”

“Half-woman, half-snake,” he mumbled and looked at her, eyes raking up and down her massive body and filling with understanding. She nodded and leaned in so her forked tongue tickled his face.

“Should have stayed in the rain, little man.”

He didn’t answer, instead kept looking at her. He had stopped fighting, and for every breath that left his body, she squeezed him tighter, forcing the air out of him. His face had turned vaguely blue, the eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and he was growing limp.

“Any last words?” she hissed and prepared for the final squeeze.

“Anything,” he gasped, “to live!”

“Anything?” She considered it.

Living up here was rather lonely. A mate, even someone as filthy and easily scared as him, would be nice. And if he started being too much, she could always eat him.

Yes. Yes, a mate would do nicely.

“A-Anything!” It was a trembling, shaky puff of air, barely even a word, and she stopped squeezing, let her body go slack. He inhaled greedily, got out of her grip, and stumbled away, further into the cave.

“What do you want?” God, how he sounded terrified! How wonderful a feeling.

“You,” she whispered and slithered up to him, rising on her lower body to tower above him, “you will be my mate for the rest of your pathetically short, human life.”

The little color that had returned his face drained again.

“That’s--- that’s absurd!”

“Getting cold feet?” she hissed and wrapped her tail around his waist, giving him another taste of what was in store, should he regret his decision.

He shrieked and squirmed, shaking his head firmly.

“No! No, I’ll do it, I’ll do it! Just don’t kill me, please!”

“That’s more like it. You’ll live here, as my mate. I’ll bring the food, and if you should ever try to escape…” She leaned in close and bared her teeth in a hiss, giving him the perfect view of the teeth that would tear into his body if he chose the wrong route.

His face became even paler, and he nodded.

“Now,” she murmured and snaked her body around him, not to squeeze but simply to hold him close, “I have a final request. That we consummate our new agreement.”

“You must be barking mad,” he whispered, but, much to her delight, he didn’t squirm away or try to break free. Maybe he was too scared? Or maybe he was quietly resigning himself to his fate.

Either way, it was pleasing to see how easily he agreed to such a bizarre request. The last potential mates hadn’t been this cooperative. Had ended as her dinner.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, her green eyes practically piercing through him, and he started squirming, finally uncomfortable.

“Fine!” he said, exasperated and scared. An interesting combination, she thought. “What do you want me to do? How do we… do this?”

“I want you to get erect, so we can engage in intercourse.”

More staring. Mostly from him, this time.

“You do know what intercourse is, don’t you?”

His face got bright red.

“Of course I know!” he sputtered and looked away, embarrassed and ashamed.

“Then I trust there is no problem,” she cooed and pressed the tip of her tail against the front of his pants, where she knew his cock was hiding. It was so weird how humans had external genitalia - so impractical, so easy to hurt.

He batted her tail away and looked up at her, and she thought she saw a defiant glimpse in his hazelnut brown eyes. Then it was gone again, and he lowered his head.

His hand went to the front of his pants and unbuttoned them, dragged them down and revealed that he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Any chance you were expecting this?” she whispered, low and soft and teasing, and he blushed harder.

“Shut up,” he mumbled and started stroking himself. His cock was limp and hung lifelessly in front of his balls as he took it between his fingers and started pulling back and forth.

She watched him intently, listened to his breathing that steadily got harder and harder, more labored, and his cock slowly grew so he had to use his hand. It was an interesting sight that she hadn’t seen in a long time.

Whenever he had to use the other hand - poor stamina, that showed, and she was disappointed - she saw that the cock jerked and throbbed, steadily growing to its full size.

He was outright moaning by the time he was rock hard, and even after reaching that point, he kept stroking himself.

Then she swatted his hands away with a swing of her tail and curled it around him to instead stroke him herself.

The protest he was about to utter died on his tongue as she pumped him.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together.

“Don’t come, and that’s an order,” she said and hovered just in front of his face, her long forked tongue darting out to brush over his cheek, “look at me.”

He opened his eyes again and looked straight at her. They were wet. Was he about to cry?

“Tell me what you’re feeling.”

He bit his lower lip, but a stroke, then a squeeze with her tail made him gasp, and he surrendered.

“It-it feels good. Weird, in a good way,” he added in a hurry when he saw how her neck flattened yet distended to make her look even bigger, her teeth baring again.

She kept stroking him with the tip of her tail, pumping and stroking until he was panting and moaning loudly.

Then she slid down on the floor, felt her scales part to make way for her hole, and she presented it to him. He stared at her for a few seconds, then bolted.

Hissing vehemently, she slithered after him and caught up to him before he got out of the cave.

She bared her teeth and sunk them into his throat, savoring the screaming and gurgling and the stream of blood.

“I warned you,” she growled, the words muffled by the throat in her mouth, and sunk her teeth deeper down.

The venom wasn’t going to kill him immediately. It would take minutes, an hour at most, of him slowly getting weaker, experiencing heart palpitations, fever, intense sweating, paralysis, and other clever little things.

But before all that happened, she was going to have her fun with him.

The man gurgled and gasped, blood shooting out in a thick stream from the puncture wounds when she withdrew to let him slump onto the cave floor on his side, gasping and panting and putting a hand to the holes, desperate to stop the bleeding.

Despite being bit by a venomous Echidna, he was still hard as a rock, leaking precum from the slit of his cock that trickled down the shaft.

“Soon you’ll be paralyzed, have terrible internal pain,” she hissed to him and nudged him on his back, so she could slither on top of him, “but until then, you’d be wise to give me what I want, when I want it. Understood?”

He nodded, fear in his wide-open eyes and blood seeping between his fingers as he pressed down on the wounds.

“Now, hold your cock upright.”

He did so, a trembling hand grabbing his cock and making it jut out from his body. It still throbbed and jerked ever so slightly, practically making her salivate, and she lowered herself, so her hole was lined up with his cock.

“Push,” she commanded, and though he whimpered something awful, he did lift his hips to push inside her.

It felt good. He wasn’t thicker than average, by any means, but he was longer than most she had had, and the feeling of him sliding so deep inside her made her hiss out a moan. Her scaly cunt engulfed him and easily took him to the hilt, and it appeared she wasn’t the only one to like it.

Between his sobs and pained gasps, there were pleasure-riddled moans and shaky sighs, and soon enough, even without any prompting, he began thrusting his hips regularly.

At first, it was a stuttering pace that left much to be desired, but when he found out how to move with her on top, it got better, and he even started rolling his hips in small circles.

Echidna had to say she was impressed. Even with gaping wounds in his throat and blood pooling out onto the floor, he was doing a great job on pleasuring her.

“Good job, little man,” she hissed and clenched around him, making him whimper outright pathetically and press hard upwards to bury himself deeper inside her, “you’re doing so well. Shame you’ll die soon. Would have been nice to keep you around.”

He gurgled out something she couldn’t decipher, and she chuckled and leaned down, so her tongue could caress his nose. He tasted like fear and trepidation, tasted like sudden and newly-found respect for Gods long forgotten.

It was heavenly.

The blood had tasted much the same; despair, dread, panic, horror. Sweet and thick and with a wonderful round fullness to it.

She came to a climax when he hit a specific spot inside her, and she was taken back to the first of many sexual encounters; the one that had started her insatiable lust.

A fine, young specimen of the human race, he had been. Lush, brown curls framing his unnatural, otherworldly face. A beauty only barely rivaled by the Gods themselves, he had been a steady companion for many a year, in bed and in soul. Many adventures they had embarked on together, until the time came for his demise.

Old of age, he had become small and wrinkled, and his steps had lost their joy and their vigor, his eyes slowly becoming foggier and foggier until at last, they were whiter than the newly formed clouds in the sky.

His voice, once booming and confident and fearless, had become weak and feeble and thin, barely able to call out her name when it thundered.

She thought of him as she came, hissing and bucking furiously, wishing for him to come back as she did every so often.

But alas, nothing could bring him back from the dead.

When her climax ended, and the feeling of weighing the same as or less than a feather had disappeared, when she no longer felt elated and euphoric and exuberant, when her cunt had long since stopped convulsing, she slid down from the man.

He was dead before her body reached the floor. Blood continuously oozed from the puncture wounds in his throat. His eyes were glassy. Hands limp and on either side of his lifeless body.

She smiled.

Sex _and_ dinner? Who would say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
